Mis alocados Drabbles :3
by khrfan7980
Summary: Una "serie" de drabbles (en progreso) 8027 *u* Amantes del 8027 sean bienvenidos :3 No hay mucho que decir asi que pasen, leanlo, ámenlo, dejen review, agreguen a fav, etc. Si gustan ayudar, las sugerencias son bien recibidas :3
1. Chapter 1

_¡Bwuaaaaa!_

_He vuelto nenes XDDD he muerto (no literal) y reviví, mi mente se seco de ideas xc y pues ya volvió. _

_Les traigo este drabble (literal XDD), un clásico sobre lo que escribía al inicio :3 (oooo si!)_

_¡ATENCIÓN!: Incluye cierto nivel de yaoi, si no sabes que es pues... que mal, ok no, es hombre x hombre, asi que si no te gusta vete ahora y dejanos ser pervertidas por favor o pervertidos o.o_

_Espero y les guste (si es que alguien lo esta leyendo T.T)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_  
_**Celos**_

* * *

Celos, aquella emoción que una persona siente, generalmente, cuando la persona amada le presta más atención a alguien más, la persona de cierta manera se siente amenazada y es cuando los celos aparecen.

* * *

En definitivo esa falsa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro lo demostraba, él estaba celoso, completamente enloquecido por ellos, todo por una pequeña conversación que Sasagawa Kyoko estableció con Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero ¿por qué?

Yamamoto y Tsuna solo eran amigos, por ahora, sin embargo él quería algo más que solo su amistad, aquella sonrisa lo demostraba. Él no sabía qué hacer, como cualquier personaje tuviera una relación pero él estaba en una peor situación, solo era amistad, ¿qué podía decir? , "Hey, alejare de mi Tsuna" , no, en definitivo no, qué pensaría él.

La mejor y peor decisión fue la que eligió, dejar pasar el momento, ocultando sus celos con una sonrisa, una mejor que la que su cara actualmente tenía.

-¿Estas bien Yamamoto?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Sip.- Contesto con una sonrisa (una un poco más realista).

Al momento en que Tsuna volvió a la conversación, de nuevo apareció, esa sonrisa falsa que demostraba sus celos pero en definitiva no haría nada, solo dejaría que el momento pasara y que la vida disfrutara de su sufrimiento interno.

* * *

Les dije que literal es drabble, muy cortito pero buenoooo... espero y lo hayan disfrutado, si les gusto déjenme su review pronto lo continuare (cuando obtenga otra idea esquizofrenica como esta XDD).

Sip sip que mas era...aaa cierto

¿pueden ayudarme? por favor!  
Denme una palabra (la que sea, pero no se lo tomen tan enserio XDD) y usare esta palabra para el próximo Drabble

L s veo después (si es que alguien leyó esto T.T)

Matane!

P.D: No sean malos dejen review, onegai... y si se puede también un fav no? XDD


	2. Chapter 2: Un beso

_¡Hola a todos!_  
_Alguien esta leyendo esto? ._  
_Bueno, tal y como lo dije, he actualizado pronto (muy pronto o.o) pero la verdad es que el otro estaba demasiado pequeño y pues no se XD_

_ATENCIÓN: es la misma advertencia que en el anterior drabble así que si están aquí ya saben cual es :/ no me haga repetirla._

_Sin nada mas que decir, que lo disfruten :3_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_  
_**Un beso.**_

_Un beso es la acción de presionar los labios contra la superficie de un objeto, generalmente contra la piel o los labios de otra persona._

Los estudios pueden llegar a ser bastante aburridos, en especial, cuando estudias con Sawada Tsunayoshi y su famiglia. Por más que se los explicaban ellos no lo lograban entender, bueno no los culpo, es difícil entender ciertas cosas en especial cuando Gokudera Hayato es el "profesor".

-¿Lo entendió Décimo?- Pregunto Gokudera.

-Eh... no realmente no, y ¿tu Yamamoto entendiste?- Dijo Tsuna.

-Jajaja no tengo ni idea de lo que dijo.- Respondió Yamamoto.

-Tsk, bueno empecemos de nuevo.- Dijo Gokudera.

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos así como estos se convirtieron en horas, varios repasos y explicaciones se dieron pero por más que lo intentaron ninguno de los dos entendió algo.

-Será mejor dejarlo para otro día.- Dijo Gokudera.

-Jajaja si es lo que piensa el profesor.- Dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Cállate friki del béisbol! Grito Gokudera.

-Vamos no tienen por qué pelear.- Dijo un Tsuna nervioso.

-Si el Décimo lo dice.- Dijo Gokudera.

Pasaron unos momentos, más bien en lo que cenaban, una vez que terminaron de cenar Gokudera tomo todas sus cosas y se fue a casa. Yamamoto pasaría la noche en casa de Tsuna ya que su padre salió de viaje o algo parecido.

Ambos chicos se encontraban solos en la habitación sin embargo había cierto tipo de tensión, todo por culpa de los estudios... más claramente, todo por culpa de la explicaciones de Gokudera. Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y lanzo

Un suspiro.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Si es solo... que los exámenes están cerca y aún no hemos avanzado nada.- Dijo con un tono que reflejaba toda su preocupación.

-Vamos, necesitas relajarte un poco, estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo.- Dijo de manera que el castaño se sintiera mejor pero no funciono como esperaba.

-No podemos... tenemos que seguir estudiando.- Dijo Tsuna con un tono un poco cortante.

-Jajaja entiendo, entonces yo lo haré.- Dijo Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se fue acercando más y más a Tsuna hasta que por fin estuvo frente a frente. El pequeño espacio que los separaba fue roto por el azabache por un beso, un beso que acabo con toda la tensión e incomodidad que había en la habitación. El castaño no quería distraerse de los estudios pero al final... como siempre, término cediendo y le correspondió el beso. Ninguno quería separarse del otro, era un momento perfecto así que por que acabe con el sin embargo al final tuvieron que separar o morirían por falta de aire.

-Yamamoto...- Dijo Tsuna con un suspiro.

-Jajaja parece que no fue suficiente, que tal si...- Yamamoto se aceró al oído del castaño y le susurró.

-¡Hieeee... eres un pervertido!- Grito Tsuna mientras hacia una competencia con los tomates.

-Jajaja solo cuando lo necesitas.- Dijo Yamamoto antes de ponerse de pie.- Pero si no quieres no importa, podemos continuar estudiando.

Tsuna agarro el pantalón de Yamamoto para así evitar que se marchara.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos los estudios para mañana?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Jajaja y dices que yo soy el pervertido.- Dijo Yamamoto con un tono burlón.

-Cállate.- Dijo el castaño antes de ponerse rojo.

-Bueno no importa.- Dijo el azabache.

Yamamoto le extendió la mano a Tsuna para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez estando ambos de pie, una vez más se unieron en un apasionado beso el cual sello el trato propuesto por el azabache. Ambos se recostaron y por fin... liberarían todo el estrés acumulado durante el día sería liberado.

**(1°)**

Y pensar que todo fue provocado por algo tan simple y común, todo fue culpa de un simple beso, un simple beso que prometió relajación y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**(1°): Les dejo a su imaginación lo que paso... aun que si son tan pervertidas o pervertidos (¿hay lectores? o.o) como yo pues... ya sabrán que paso ¿no? x3 (hemorragia nasal).**

Si es todo ¬¬ (que mal no?)  
Ya saben no? bueno solo por si acaso se los repito:

_**Dejen su review, no importa si sea una critica, queja, amenaza de un asesino, etc... siempre son bien recibidos los reviews**_

No continuare si nadie da review porque si no lo dejan no se si alguien lo leyó o no por lo tanto no tiene caso seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos.

Matane!

P.D: Dejen review y un fav!


End file.
